Trials of the Heart
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: Nokoru says goodbye to save Suoh, but the ninja is determined to get him back.
1. The Long Goodbye

Chapter 1: The Long Goodbye  
  
By **Twilight Zone Twin1** and **Twilight Zone Twin2**  
(It's just under my Pen name because I know how to upload the darn thing!)  
  
  
  
Takamura Suoh walked in through the council room doors, then shut them quietly behind him. The past few days had not gone as well as he would have liked them to, and he just wanted to go home.  
  
"Suoh, good morn--" Imonoyama Nokoru started, then stopped upon noticing his friend's expression. It wasn't as it usually was. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad weekend, Kaichou," the other muttered as he walked to the center of the floor.  
  
"Oh?" Nokoru asked as he stood and walked up to his friend and protector. Suoh simply nodded and surprisingly, sank to the floor. Nokoru watched him for a minute before lowering himself to the ground to match Suoh's level. Then to Nokoru's surprise, Suoh crawled very carefully into his senpai's lap and curled up.  
  
Nokoru was a bit surprised, but said nothing of it. Suoh had never acted this way before, at least, not to him. Then Suoh started talking. "Plans got changed for my family trip," he began slowly, "And I may not be able to see you for a few weeks..." A pause. "I'm aware of how pathetic I must sound--"  
  
"Shh, Suoh," Nokoru interrupted, "It's okay--"  
  
"No, it's not," Suoh insisted, "I promised I'd make it to your birthday this time..." Nokoru reflected back to the previous year. Suoh had been away then, too. He never made it to his birthday.  
  
Hoping that Suoh wouldn't take his actions the wrong way, Nokoru held Suoh close to himself in an effort to calm him down. "We'll just have to see each other more..." He rested his head on Suoh's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry you're upset that the thing got moved near my birthday again..." With a delicate hand, he began to stroke the blue locks of Suoh's hair. "But everything will turn out ok...I promise." The blond sighed again, and for a while continued the steady movement of playing with Suoh's hair. It seemed to calm him down. He paused for a moment, and stopped.  
  
"You know what? You're so cute when you're depressed." Nokoru flinched, then added hastily, "Not that I'm glad you're depressed, it's just that you are cute! No wonder Nagisa likes you!" He giggled, and Suoh smiled a bit.  
  
Suoh leaned into his Kaichou's arms. "Thank you." He snuggled up closer to him. "I'm sorry that this is causing so much trouble but..." he shrugged. "Fate hates me." There was silence for a while as Suoh leaned into Nokoru's gentle touch and gave a deep sigh of contentment.  
  
"That feels good...thank you...I feel much better now." He snuggled closer to Nokoru and muttered sleepily, "Ai shiteru, Kaichou..." He gave a contented sigh. "Safe..." He drifted off again.  
  
Nokoru smiled at Suoh's words, closed eyes and let a single tear of happiness fall to the floor beside them. "You are a wonder, Suoh." He opened his eyes to catch the sight of a man standing outside the window. His smile dimmed a bit, but he held Suoh closer to his heart and whispered, "I'll be gone soon. I made a promise to ensure that you wouldn't be hurt because of me..." He paused, calming his own nerves. "Never give up hope that I will return. I'll always be thinking of you, Suoh...always..."  
  
Sure that Suoh was asleep, Nokoru leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Suoh's head then began to carefully move him out of his lap and onto the floor. Nokoru took a final look at Suoh, then turned and headed out the window.   
  
"Kaichou?" Suoh mumbled sleepily, reaching to the empty air, searching for lost warmth. "Kaichou?" Blinking his eyes, he looked around, golden eyes wide and instantly worried.   
  
Leaping to his feet, he looked around anxiously, hoping that this was another game of Nokoru's. A breeze ruffled though his hair and Suoh stopped. Standing still he closed his eyes to the wind's caress as soft words came to him.  
  
"I'll be gone soon."  
"Never give up hope that I'll return."  
"I'll be thinking of you."  
"I'll be gone soon."  
Suoh's eyes snapped open.  
"KAICHOUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
Nokoru looked down, teary-eyed from the seat in the hellicopter, the man controlling the craft on his left. He stared down one last time at the Student Council room window, the window that held so many memories of him and his Suoh. Within seconds, the hellicopter pulled away, and Kaichou faced forward."You are no longer burdened by me," he whispered,and with that, he hung his head and forced himself to fight the tears of losing his best friend. 


	2. Communication

Wow, one day and we got good reviews! Thanks guys! Forgive us if the story seems to cut off a lot, but that's where one of us stopped and the other picked up. (TZT1 plays for Nokoru, TZT2 for Suoh.) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: Communication  
  
(Still by both **Twilight Zone Twin1** and **Twilight Zone Twin2**)  
  
  
Suoh sat in front of a computer. The room was dark except for the dim light coming from the computer screen, illuminating Suoh's face. His face was set in a mask of determination as his fingers flew across the keyboard.   
  
Akira silently opened the door and slid in, being careful not to make any noises and disturb the ninja.   
"Suoh?" Suoh didn't look away from the glowing screen.  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
"No."  
Bringing in the tray he had set outside, Akira set it down at Suoh's elbow.  
"You should eat somthing."  
"I will."  
Shaking his head, Akira reached for the door. "No you won't." And he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru was lead into a large room. All that was in the area was a series of computers, and one big screen at the front of the room. He was expressionless as he walked over to a chair and sat. He then turned to the man who had brought him there.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.  
The man grinned evily. "I want you to hack into CLAMP school's mainframe."  
Nokoru's blue eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious--"  
"We had a deal, Imonoyama." Nokoru opened his mouth in protest, then quickly shut it. He was right. And he didn't want to break the deal. He nodded slowly, and turned back to the keyboard, and logged in...  
  
* * *  
  
Suohs blinked. "Damn, I fell asleep--Huh?" Suoh rubbed his eyes and looked again at the computer screen. A small security icon at the bottom of the screen flashed warningly at him.   
  
"Wha-?" Frowning, he clicked on the icon. The words "SECURITY BREACH" scolled across the screen in bold letters. His face set, Suoh's fingers once again danced across the keys as he typed in commands.  
"A hacker?" Suohs eyes widened, then he grinned and set to work, softly muttering "Kaichou."  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru furiously ran his fingers across the keys, placing each letter and code carefully. He knew that he would get noticed while trying to break into CLAMP mainframe. It was next to impossible not to be noticed by the world's best security system. But he also knew that he could hack in fast, steal information, and get offline.   
  
He tried as unnoticeably as possible to look to his right, then to his left, then behind him and saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. Nokoru sighed and continued typing for a little while before a window popped onto his screen. He recognized the screenname instantly, and he gasped.  
  
TKNINJA: Kaichou??  
  
Nokoru froze. /NO!/ his mind screamed, /This isn't right, he's not supposed to talk to me--/ But he shoved the thoughts aside as he quickly created a screenname and wrote back to his distant friend.  
  
KAICHOU: Suoh.  
  
TKNINJA: WHERE ARE YOU??!  
  
KAICHOU: I can't tell you that.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
KAICHOU: I'm sorry.  
  
TKNINJA: Why? Why, what happened? Why did you leave me there?  
  
Nokoru paused as guilt hit him, then he wrote.  
  
KAICHOU: Because I promised them.  
  
TKNINJA: THEM? THEM WHO?  
  
KAICHOU: I can't say.  
  
TKNINJA: Please...tell me where you are.  
  
KAICHOU: I can't! I told you!  
  
TKNINJA: Then I'll just have to find you myself.  
  
KAICHOU: NO, SUOH.  
  
TKNINJA: Are you okay? Are you hurt?  
  
The blond bit his lip. /Just like Suoh to think of my well-being...even when I'm not around him anymore...what kind of a friend was I, anyway?/  
  
KAICHOU: I'm fine.   
  
TKNINJA: PLEASE...a hint...anything...where are you??  
  
KAICHOU: I have to go soon, Suoh.  
  
TKNINJA: Either you tell me now, or I go searching for you. Take your pick, because I WILL FIND YOU!  
  
Nokoru was amazed. Suoh wasn't letting this go. And Suoh would only be in more trouble if he didn't tell him...but that meant...  
  
KAICHOU: Okay...  
  
Suoh's eyes gleamed as he grinned. "Thought so." Once again, he began typing, a sigh of relief escaped him when he received Nokoru's answer. After several more moments of going back and forth, Suoh nodded and logged off the computer.  
Totally ignoring the now cold tray, he scibbled a quick note to Akira and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. He quickly closed the existing window of his and Suoh's chat, but he didn't close it in time. The man had seen it.  
  
"What was that?"   
Nokoru refused to answer and continued typing.   
The man got angry and walked right up to him.   
  
"What. Was. IT?!"  
"Just a window I needed to hack into information," Nokoru lied. The man wasn't fooled. He grabbed Nokoru's shirt collar.  
  
"Listen KID, you just better get that stuff or that little friend of yours is history, GOT IT?!" Nokoru nodded, staring coldly in the eyes of his kidnapper. He was released, and Nokoru turned back to the computer. The man left, but this time locked the door. Nokoru sighed and continued to work.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold on, Kaichou," Suoh muttered under his breath as he made his way to the coorodinates Nokoru had givin him. 


	3. Caught

Aggh, so many more chapters to upload, so little time! As I said before, pardon our sudden cut-offs, it just happened that way.  
  
Chapter 3: Caught  
  
(Yes, still by both **Twilight Zone Twin1** and **Twilight Zone Twin2**)  
  
  
  
Nokoru rubbed his sore cheek. The man had found out about the conversation and had let him pay the price for the lie. But Nokoru ignored it and adjusted the headset. He had been told (more like ordered) to get audio files from the mainframe along with security camera footage. As he typed, his mind wandered onto Suoh. Although he had insisted on coming for him, Nokoru was still worried. If the man saw him here...  
  
"I cause him too much trouble," Nokoru sighed. "It's better if he didn't see me again." He stood, took off the headset, and walked to the window. He placed his hand on the cold glass and stared out blankly into the dusk skies. He stared for several moments before something moved below in the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
Suoh looked up from where he was crouched in the lower branches of a tree. Through the leaves, he saw that a light was on in one of the many huge picture windows lining the side of the building.   
  
Looking closer, his eyes widened. /Kaichou!/ Then he realized how Nokoru was standing and sweatdropped.  
"It's official...I am going to make it my next project to brick up all windows he comes within a 5 mile radius of," he grumbled quietly to himself as he turned from the window to survey his suroundings. Golden eyes narrowed as he suddenly became all buisness again. Palming several shuriken in readiness, he set out.  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru sighed and turned away from the window to see the man in front of him with a satanic smile spread across his face.  
  
"What did I tell you would happen if you didn't do the work?!" he demanded, grabbed Nokoru, and dragged him back to his chair far from the window. Nokoru glared at the computer screen, not looking at the man. He let out a breath of aggrivation, then set to work again. The man left.  
"Pushy bastard," Nokoru cursed, then set back to work, hacking into his beloved school's computer system.  
  
* * *  
  
Suoh cursed silently as he flitted from shadow to shadow. Pausing to listen, he heard nothing and carried on. With luck, he wouldn't meet up with anyone else before he got to Nokoru. Though he had to admit taking out the two gaurds was quite satisfying. The corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes gleamed at the thought.   
  
Once again pausing to take in his suroundings, he started to move when light suddenly flooded over him. Blindly, he trew a handfull of shuriken as he leapt, hearing them thunk against wood and somthing soft that grunted at the impact.   
  
Growling, he crouched, waiting for his eyes to adjust for better aim. Now that someone had found him he couldn't let that person get word back to his comrades so they could hurt Kaichou. Finaly his eyes adjusted, just in time to see the fist flying towards him, too late to dodge.  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru managed to crack a smile when he came across a file Suoh had written up for him last week.   
Again, the door flew open. Nokoru groaned in frustration.   
  
"WHAT?" He asked the man, "I'm going as fast as I can, OK?!"  
The man shook his head. "You're done for today. Now get some sleep."  
  
Nokoru blinked. "Sleep?" He looked at the time on the computer. It was 1:23 at night. And he had to admit he was tired. He sighed and stood.  
  
"Ok," he said. The man led him down the hall to a bedroom. Nokoru walked in and closed the door. He immediately walked to the bed, and collapsed on it.  
  
* * *  
  
Groggily, Suoh became aware of consciousness, painfull and annoying consiousness. Slowly, he pried his eyes open. Darkness.  
  
/Greaaaaaat.../ he thought sarcastically as he tested his limbs to discover what he already knew. /I'm tied up. *Sigh.*/ And in a VERY uncomfortable position.  
  
/The last time, I was in a position remotly like this was when I made the mistake of dozing off when I knew Kaichou was in reach of duct tape./ He shivered at the memory. /Note to self: NEVER let Kaichou near duct tape./  
  
That noted, Suoh set to work on examining his situation.   
/The bindings are chains. They must have noted the knives,/ Suoh grouched slightly at this thought. /Nothing more annoying than a smart kidnaper. Damn. *shrug* Oh well...now, the room is empty, I'm on the floor which is COLD.../   
  
Suoh shivered. Shoving the discomfort aside, he got back on track.  
  
/Other than being slightly uncomfortable *with a headache you wouldn't beleive*, I'm ok, which means they are either saving me for later, or are planing to use me as insuance against Kaichou--or both./   
  
Suoh beared his teeth to the darkness. /Well I can't let them do either!/   
  
Relaxing all his muscles untill he was in a near boneless state, he began to work. After several minutes of squirming and twisting, he had managed to work himself around into a more agreeable position. Taking a moment to let the pain in his head to settle, he closed his eyes. /Kaichou.../  
  
* * *  
  
Once again at the window, Nokoru sighed and sat in front of it, too tired to do anything else. He found that boring, and walked to the door, surprisingly finding it unlocked. He stepped into the hallway, looked both ways, and walked right. He got to another door and opened it. Inside, there were several men seated around a large mahogany table in the large elegant room.   
  
/Looks like they've been waiting for me./ Sighing, he walked over to them. The one man who he had encountered earlier smiled and held out a chair in the middle of the table. Nokoru gave him a smug grin and sat in the large leather chair at the head of the table, then looked around at the others.   
  
"Just like an Imonoyama," the man said, chuckling. Nokoru suddenly felt very nervous. He knew what he was here for. A bargain. They were going to negotiate on the rest of his life.   
  
"We have your friend," the man sneered. Nokoru's eyes closed as a feeling of deja vu swept over him.  
  
/Again. It's happening all over again...and it's all my fault./  
  



	4. Almost Freedom

Okay, we wrote this a while ago, and I just realized that it is a tad on the corny side. (Oh well. We still like it!)  
  
  
Chapter 4: Almost Freedom  
  
(By...oh you get the picture...)  
  
Gasping, Suoh was finally able to twist himself around and shake the chains off. He was able to use his lock picks to crack the lock, but the kidnapers seemed to have anticipated this, and had wrapped the   
chains in such an intricate manner that Suoh had taken several LONG moments getting out of it.  
  
Shaking off the last trendel of the hateful chains, he stood. The world blurred a second and he leaned against the nearest wall, a hand to his head which STILL hurt. Growling, he quickly shoved that to the back of his mind again. He had to get out of there first, so they couldn't use him to hurt his Kaichou. He was taking Nokoru with him when he left!   
  
Pushing away from the wall he inspected the room he was in more closly. It was completely dark and bare. (Somthing he had already noted.) Reaching out, he walked along the wall, feeling for a crack that would indicate a door of any kind. He made a complete circut and came up empty.   
  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, he slammed his hand into the wall, the impact jolting through his arm and chest, to his head. Gritting his teeth, he leaned his head against the wall and took  
a deep breath he calmed him self running a silent mantra through his head ashe finished calming himself /NokoruNokoruNokoruNokoru.../   
  
He set that thought on a loop as he made one more circut. /YES!/ His sensetive fingers came incontact with a bearly imperseptible irreagularity in the wall. /I'm coming, Nokoru./  
  
* * *  
  
A million images of the first day he and Suoh met raced through Nokoru's head. /The sunflowers, the picture, the men at the park, Suoh's confused and worried expressions, Miss Casablanca, Suoh running  
in, Suoh fighting for him, the shot.../  
  
The men at the table exchanged looks as Nokoru continued staring at the table. Suddenly, the blond haired young boy looked up determined.   
  
/I waited too long to say yes last time, and it nearly  
cost Suoh his life.../ With a grim look, Nokoru looked around the table.   
  
"I'll do anything you want, with the condition that you let Takamura-San go free."  
  
Triumphant smiles were passed along my the menseated at the mahogany table. Nokoru's eyes glazed over as a piece of paper was placed before him. He picked up a pen, and signed his name, sealing the unbrakeable deal.  
  
Akira sighed as he stood in front of Nokoru's window. He turned his head to look at the clock. /Four in the morning/, he thought. /And they're still not back...Takamura-Senpai...you said you would be back sooner than this.../ With another small sigh, Akira sat down in his Kaichou's chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Suoh carfully ran his fingers along the irregularity of the wall, feeling the outline of the door, and discovered much to his irritation that there was no handle on his side. /So i have to do this the hard way; I hate doing this the hard way!/ Taking another calming breath, he sat down in front of the door-- as to not lose his place--the last thing he wanted was to go all the way around the room again to find the crack.   
  
Sighing, he began to go through the inventory of weapons stashed away in various compartments of his  
clothing.   
  
/Ok...I can't use the lock picks because there is no lock. The  
question is, did I bring the silent explosives? The last thing I need is to be ambushed on the other side because some gaurds wanted to investgate a noise./ Suoh felt a slight ironic smile tug at the corners of his mouth. /Not that it would be the first time I tried that particular tactic./   
  
His mind drifted back to that day oh so long ago...  
  
/The popular blond suddenly coming up to him followed by several girls asking to take a picture.   
  
That same blond asking him to have an ice treat with him. Telling him that he had read his file, Kaichou, (the blond), getting kidnapped.   
  
His carlessness in being taken off guard, running through the halls trying to find Kaichou, Kaichou getting that confused look then suddenly exclaiming "YOU'RE TAKAMURA SUOH!", then dropping to the floor.   
  
Kaichou grabing his arm and declaring them allys. The elevator in the floor, the escape to the roof, the gun, theshot, Nokoru falling against him, his realization, him escaping on the penguin with his 'One'./   
  
"Nokoru." Shaking his head, Suoh broght himself back to the present. Now was not the time to be remeniscing. He had to get out of there so he could save HIS Kaichou.   
  
Searching through the hidden places in his clothing, he found what he was looking for. "YES!"   
Grinning, Suoh set to work. Less than three minutes later,  
*pop*  
Quietly, Suoh pushed the door open. /Ok, that was the hard part. Now to find Kaichou./  
  
* * *  
  
Back in one of the bedrooms, Nokoru figited with the silk red tassles on the end of his fan while he lay on his stomach on the bed. He'd just signed himself into business slavery. And at the same time, he was relieved. No longer would Suoh have to worry about him. The people here would never seriously hurt him; they needed him for his skills in computer technology.   
  
With a small sigh, Nokoru rolled over and looked at the ceiling. A brief thought of killing himself crossed his mind, but it quickly faded with a shake of Nokoru's head.   
  
/No, that's not what I really want. It's better to be alive and missing then dead and gone forever. Besides, I couldn't do that to Suoh./   
  
His hands clenched the fan tightly as he suddenly didn't feel very good. The cold room was getting to him. He shivered and crawled under the blankets, but that still didn't make him feel better. So he threw them off, stood, and walked out the door again.   
  
This time, he went opposite the way he did the time before. He couldn't see too well in the dark, so he held out a hand to guide his  
movements. He kept it along the wall for a long time before moving it to the center of the hallway.  
  
Not three steps later, his hand brused against fabric, and he stopped. He drew his hand back, hoping that if it was somebody that shouldn't see him here,they didn't feel him. But when nothing  
happened, he reached out again and instead of feeling the fabric, a hand gently closed around his. Instead of taking his hand away, Nokoru  
managed a small grin. 


	5. Found

Are we having fun yet? *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 5: Found  
  
(If you don't know who this is by yet, you are hereby oficially blond!)  
(It's a good thing, trust us.)  
Now read!  
  
  
Suoh stiffened slightly when he first felt somthing brush against his shirt. Remaining perfectly still, he tried to gather the shadows he was cloaked in closer.   
Nothing.   
  
Shifting silently, he felt out with his senses, golden eyes contracted then dialated using what little light there was to make out the outline of the figure in front of him. Then his nose cault a whiff of something hauntingly familiar. Breathing in slightly, he instantly relaxed.   
  
/Nokoru!/ He was the only one he knew that would even dream of using that combination of sents in his shampoo! Suoh smiled slightly. /And just his luck that such a combination works! And so well for that matter!/   
  
Suoh breathed in a again, yes, it was definatly his Kaichou. His attention was brought back to the present when he senced that Nokoru was reaching out again. Smile widening, Suoh to reached out and enfolded the slender questing hand into his own.  
  
/Yes, Nokoru, I am here as I will always be./   
  
"I know."   
  
Suoh blinked at the soft whisper. /I didn't just say that out loud, did I?/   
  
"I know why you're here, Suoh."   
  
Suoh's expression was at war with itself, batteling beween 'Well Duh', confusion, worry, and intense relief at being with his One again.   
  
"But you can't take me back now..I can't go with you even though I want to..." Everything else died and shock took its place on Suoh's face as his jaw practically hit the floor. Dragging it back up by sheer force of will, he swallowed. "W-Wha..."   
  
Nokoru hung his head "I signed a contract Suoh... I'm there's...I couldn't let them hurt you...not...after..." Expression firmed, Suoh tugged gently on their linked hands, causing Nokoru to fall against him. Quietly he wrapped his arms around the shaking blond. Knowing that words were not his strong point, and most likely useless anyway, he simply held him close and gave what little comfort he could even as he made his disision.   
/Those bastards will pay./   
  
Nokoru didn't want to see him leave, but the sooner he did, the less painful it would be. Although the hurt he was feeling now was unmeasurable. It would last forever, and ultimately destroy him.   
  
He held on to Suoh tighter, silently saying his last goodbyes.  
  
"What a nice reunion."   
  
Nokoru felt Suoh slightly twitch at the voice, and they both looked towards the man. The lights turned on, revealing more men standing behind their leader. Nokoru shivered and Suoh glared at the man who had taken his Kaichou.   
  
"Hand him over, and you are free to go."   
"NO."  
  
Nokoru half-gasped in surprise. "Suoh...y...you...don't...no, you CAN'T..." The man merely grinned. "You really have made friends, Imonoyama. That wasn't your style last time." Suoh's gold eyes widened a little on the words 'last time'. He looked back to Nokoru, who held his gaze for a second before turning away.   
  
Suoh growled at Nokoru's kidnapper and brought out several throwing knives. The man chuckled harshly. "And a Takamura, no doubt."   
  
"Just let him go, Kadowakashi," Nokoru muttered, calling him by what he was rather than a name, "I'll stay like I promised. Please..."   
  
"You broke the rules," the kidnapper sneered, "You weren't supposed to contact anyone from your school. Therefore," he took out a gun and aimed it at Nokoru, "we have the right to do as we wish with you."   
  
/Not again...!!!/   
  
/*BANG*/   
  
/Not this time!/ Suoh growled to himself when he saw the gun. /I let this happen once...never again!/   
  
/*BANG*/   
  
Pushing Nokoru away from him, he lept in the other direction. rolling to his feet, he lunged, a throwing knife in each hand, holding them backwards, eyes flashing. In the dim light from the doorway, the man shot again and again, trying to hit the darting figure that bore down on him with cool vengence in sparkling golden eyes.  
  
/You harmed my One,/ Suoh's hatred burned cold. /Prepare to die./   
  
At last, the bullets ran out and Kadowakashi was left shooting blanks. Suoh kept coming. Coming face to face with the man, he knocked the gun out of his hand. Sweeping down low he slashed at his legs, leaving a knife embedded deep in his calf. The man howled and brought his arms down to strike Suoh in the back. Expecting this, Suoh swung around behind him, slashing savagly across the man's lower back at the spine's base.   
  
Spinning back out, he was face to face with one of the henchmen. Caught unprepared he was thrown into the far wall, his earlier head case coming back full foce and more as his head connected solidly with the harsh brick. Falling limply to the ground, he lay dazed for a moment 'till he was pulled sharply to awarness by Nokorus sharp cry.   
  
Growling, Suoh picked himself up and swung around again to face the sound. Eyes wide, he watched as the main tormenter had come up behind Nokoru and was now holding Suoh's own shuriken to his One's pale throat. Hissing like a large cat, Suoh abruptly fell silent. Poised in a fighting crouch, he waited.   
  
Kadowakashi grinned as he caressed Nokoru's cheek with a bloody hand, leaving tracks like crimson tears. If suoh had beed a cat, his fur would be standing on end and his back arched as far up as possible, but he remained silent.   
  
/Nokoru.../   
  
  
  
  



End file.
